


[Podfic]  Bring Home the Dawn

by argentumlupine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Childhood, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Robin watches his mother go out on patrol every night.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by Mercurie</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Bring Home the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Home the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106602) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Bring%20Home%20the%20Dawn.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:26



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013111202.zip) | **Size:** 4 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Bring%20Home%20the%20Dawn.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
